Endless Challenge
The Endless Challenge, also called Endless Mode or Survival Mode, is the ultimate non-stop challenge for players. It's currently only available on iOS, Android and Kindle. Description An Endless Challenge is unlocked once players have beaten the last stage of its terrain in the main Campaign. Unlike other modes, the Endless Challenge is played on its own levels, dedicated to it, distinct from all Campaign levels - a normal Campaign stage cannot be played on Endless and vice versa. The player starts with 10 lives and has to withstand an endless number of waves of ever-increasing numbers of enemies. Unlike the Heroic Challenge or Iron Challenge there is no limit on what towers can be placed and Heroes are fully available. Enemies The waves in Endless Challenge are procedurally generated from a pool of enemies, so no matter how many times you play, there is no pattern to which path they will appear on, or what enemies will be spawned with the exception of minibosses that spawn every 10 waves in their respective stages. However, enemies do appear to spawn in such a way that will best take advantage of your choice of towers, for instance spawning flying enemies on paths with only Barracks and Artillery, or spawning enemies with high defense to take on Archers. This adds an extra aspect of maintaining a fine balance of towers. Waves in Endless mode come in a much faster pace than in Campaign mode, with the first wave bubbles appearing only a few seconds after the previous wave is called and lasting only a few seconds themselves before the enemies are spawned. For the first time an enemy spawns in an Endless stage, they always have their base stats, after which their HP and damage will start to grow equal to 2% of their current respective stats. For example, on Normal difficulty, the first Forest Troll always spawns with 4000 HP regardless of wave; the next wave it will have 4080 HP, then 4162, 4245, 4330,... and so on. Waves are counted even if the enemy itself doesn't spawn, so if the first Forest Troll spawns on wave X and none spawns on wave X+1, then on wave X+2 it'll have 4162 instead of 4080 HP. Minibosses (Hobgoblin Chiefs, Anoobis, Reaper Lords, Gnoll Warleaders and Twilight Brutes) spawn every 10 waves in Endless mode. Usually there's only one, but sometimes two, and might be three as well, though they never spawn from the same entrance. Endless minibosses are functionally identical to giant enemies and have an area attack, but possess the stats and immunities of true bosses, and take away 20 lives if leaked. Enemies can go up to 3x their damage, up to infinite amount of health. Any enemies that have no armor will still have no armor. Any enemies that have low armor/magic resistance can go up by another 20% armor/magic resistance at maximum. Any enemies that have medium armor/magic resistance can go up by another 15% armor/magic resistance at maximum. Any enemies that have high armor/magic resistance can go up by another 10% armor/magic resistance at maximum. Any enemies that have great armor/magic resistance are undefined. Rewards On an Endless stage, a new statistic is recorded - points, which are obtained by killing enemies and calling waves. Killing an enemy gives the more points the higher the wave and the difficulty, while calling a wave gives a base amount of points equal to 10 times the wave number + 1; calling a wave early awards bonus points. The game keeps a record of the highest wave reached and the number of points attained, both locally and worldwide via Game Center. The comments on the end of level banner will change based on your score: *You can do better *Nice try *Well played *You showed them *Impressive *Great Battle *Glorius *Outstanding *Epicness *Legendary *Godlike *Impossible Levels * Rage Valley * Ruins of Nas'de * Temple of Evil * Valor's Rest * Twilight Invasion Gallery ERage Main.PNG|Rage Valley Ruins_Main.PNG|Ruins of Nas'De Ethereal_Main.PNG|Temple of Evil Valors_Main.PNG|Valor's Rest Invason_Main.PNG|Twilight Invasion WeChat Image_20180429173248.jpg|Godlike message qqaaud.png|impossible message of Ruins of Nas'De 2r7oh9je.png|Impossible message of Temple of Evil Category:Game Mechanics